


Mr. Morrison

by Ballistic_Vixen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballistic_Vixen/pseuds/Ballistic_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a college student living it up (not really). Just another average college student that wants to get their degree. But a certain professor sure makes it hard to pay attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Morrison

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time, dad76 is pretty out of character. Mostly just cause I put him as not soldier76 and instead a college professor. I read over it a couple of times but I'm sure I missed a couple of mistakes anyway. I hope you enjoy regardless.

Mr. Morrison was a hottie. You'd joke around, calling him 'daddy' with your friends. Saying how he's a total DILF. But you actually thought he was sexy and charming and you wanted him to bend you over his desk and take you right then and there.

In all honesty, you had a hard time focusing in class. Granted you never had a hard time watching those scarred lips move, but you never really listened. You only would imagine what it would feel like to have his lips on yours or on your skin. You were barely passing his class, but couldn't do anything about it because of his v-cut body and his tight ass.

"[y/n]?" You startled as you heard your name being called with his gruff voice.

"Yes, sir?" You straightened your back, paying attention this time.

"Care to answer the question I just asked you?" You shivered a little, his voice just rubbed you in all the right ways.

"I would, Mr. Morrison... If I knew what your question was." You replied, rubbing your neck and averting your eyes. He hummed and asked a different student instead. You felt even more embarrassed and sunk in your seat, blushing darker shades of red than normal.

The lesson flew by and you were about to leave the room when Mr. Morrison called for you. "Could you stay after for a little?"

You nodded, dreading what he would say as you sucked the inside of your cheek. When the room finally emptied he set down his paper work and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm worried about you failing, [y/n]." You bit your lip and looked down, feeling ashamed of yourself. "... I know it's unorthodox for a college professor to speak with a student about their grades. Hell, usually I wouldn't care. But usually those students don't care." You licked your lips and swallowed, feeling hopeful. And for a split second his eyes flickered down to your lips and back to your eyes. You wondered if that meant something, but he was yet again grabbing your attention. "[y/n]? See, this is what I'm talking about. You go into a daze all of a sudden and I'm not sure what has you so preoccupied. Is everything okay at home? Maybe someone you're dating?"

"No, no, Mr. Morrison, I'm not dating anyone, uh," you blurted out, blushing a bit. "Nothing has me preoccupied..."

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "What can I do to help you then?" He asked while loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his dress shirt. You began to squirm a little, wanting to see more.

"Actually Mr. Morrison, I could really use a tutor. While I find anatomy very interesting, there's just something missing from the equation. I think I really just need some extra help. I've always been more hands on with learning." You smiled as you said this, hoping but also not hoping he understood your double meaning.

He hummed, twirling his pen. "Well my daughter is proficient at anatomy... She could tutor you." You wanted to say no for a moment but he looked as though he had the best idea. Plus you didn't want to hurt his feelings or insult him. But that meant he must be with someone if he had a daughter. Which would mean you didn't stand a chance anymore if you even did before, yet he didn't wear a ring on his finger...

"I can give it shot." He smiled, scribbling down a phone number on a sticky note and gave it to you.

"I'll let her know to be expecting you."

 

Three days of long debating later, you finally decided to text the phone number.

You: Hey, this is [y/n]. Mr. Morrison, your dad, said you could tutor me in anatomy. I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner. But I'd like to know if we could get together sometime. Thanks.

Not a minute later and you got a text back.

Hana: hey this is hana ^^ its a-ok, youre doing me a favor by giving me community service hours so dont sweat it ;) you can meet me at 4 if youre not busy

You stared at your phone for a little bit, confused at how she could type so fast and at how informal she was. But you didn't mind it, it was just a weird image when compared to her dad.

You: Um, sure, where am I meeting you?

You were about to put your phone down when a message arrived. Being surprised at the speed that she sent that message as well.

Hana: ill send you my address in a bit :*

You stared at your phone, reading it over and over again. And then you died. A smile spread across your face, because this meant you'd know where Mr. Hottie lives and you wanted nothing more than that. Well, and for him to be there.

You: Okay :)

 

It was a Saturday so the day was slow. You had spent most of your time before four just laying in bed. When it was finally time to leave, you rode your bike to the address that Hana sent you and the further you went, the nicer the houses got. You began to feel more and more out of place and self conscious of your bike and what you were wearing. But finally you stopped in front of a two story house with a pick up truck in the front driveway and you assumed there were other cars in the garage. A part of you wanted to leave, ride your bike back home but the front door was opening and it was Mr. Morrison. He was in a shirt that looked too tight for him and pants that hugged him in all the right places. You got off your bike and walked it towards the door, swallowing thickly and suddenly feeling really thirsty.

"Oh, hey, [y/n]. Are you here to see Hana? She said you finally got in touch with her." He had his keys in his hand and it looked like he was about ready to go out.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long, Mr. Morrison. To be honest I was debating for a while, oh, not that I don't think your daughter is able to teach or anything, it's just that I'm kind of nervous and-"

"It's fine." He interrupted with a laugh. "Honestly, that's understandable. And please, call me Jack outside of school. Being called Mr. Morrison out here makes me feel even older than I am." You smiled as you nodded your head.

"Okay, Jack."

"Yes, while I'd like to stay, I have to go run some errands. Hana is inside so go on ahead in, you can leave your bike out here." You nodded, and did as he said, closing the door behind you.

"Hana?"

"Coming!" You heard a voice from somewhere in the house and the pitter patters of footsteps. A petite girl was running straight towards you and you weren't sure if you should fight her or run away. But then she stopped, making you sigh with relief.

"You know, I was starting to get intimidated and thought I should go back home because of how nice this area is. But seeing you in sweats with holes in it, I can see I'm dressed fine." She giggled and made a motion for you to follow her.

"Please, it's the style, ever heard of ripped jeans. So fashion forward, much wow." You laughed out loud, instantly relaxing. Apparently Mr. Morrison's daughter was a meme lover which made it even harder to believe she was his child at all.

"So your dad said you're great at anatomy, must be because he's your dad and that's what he teaches."

"Yeah, well he's not really my dad, but he's cool. And I just think it's interesting." She shrugged. The two of you joked as she taught you the current lesson, comparing a lot of bones and parts to memes or giving them something to help you remember them by. About an hour had passed when Jack came back and asked the two of you if you needed anything. When you both answered no, he went on to start cooking dinner.

"So think of it like this, giraffes have long necks that have a lot of vertebra and their heads kinda look like vertebra, right?" You nodded. "The silicone disk in between each one is like a condom. It protects the bones and nerves from future pains that are babies." You bursted out laughing, nodding. She grinned at you and was about to continue but was interrupted.

"Dinner's ready, ladies." The two of you got up to go to the table and you were surprised to see a nice meal laid out. Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo, garlic bread, a tossed garden salad and some calamari.

"Wow, Jack, didn't think you were one to cook. Do you always treat your students to dinner?" He shrugged, serving everyone water as he chewed on some bread.

"Just the ones that Hana invites over."

"Which is like... Two including you." She chirped. You gasped, putting a hand to your chest and feigning insult to injury.

"You're cheating on me? I thought I was the only one." The three of you laughed and proceeded to have a nice conversation as you ate. You stole some side glances at Mr. Morrison, noticing how he had laugh lines and how his blue eyes just made you melt, especially when they were directed at you. You didn't notice how Hana was watching you, grinning knowingly. 

As dinner was almost over, Hana stood up with her half filled cupped and dirtied dishes. "Let's have ice cream for dessert!" She said, but as she passed you she tripped on air and the rest of the water in her cup spilled all over you. It soaked a portion of your shirt and you felt kind of embarrassed. Hana scrambled to lift your shirt up, exposing your stomach but you tugged you shirt back down, blushing a dark Crimson. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'll lend you something to wear so we can dry your shirt!" She dragged you away to her room, but you were unaware of how a certain pair of blue eyes followed after you.

"It's fine Hana, really." She tossed you an oversized shirt that said #1 DAD on it. And you stared at it kind of confused. "You're a dad?" Hana laughed.

"No, that's my dad's, but I borrow it from him to sleep in sometimes, she shrugged and you shrugged too. It was pretty big on you which was surprising because Mr. Morrison seemed to always wear things that fit perfectly or was a size too small. It hung off your shoulder a bit and the fact that you were wearing shorts didn't help that it almost looked like you were only wearing the shirt.

"Do I look like a dad now?"

"You look like you belong to a dad." She winked, making you blush. "Oh, c'mon. I know you want to have sex with my dad."

"W-what? I don't- I do not! Why would you say that?!" You covered your face.

"Because it's the truth. And to be honest, you might have a chance." At that you looked at her, and you could tell she was confident in what she said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he recommended you to me, because he looks like he wants you, and believe me, it's kind of gross, I mean he's my dad. But I can tell he seems to have a liking to you, and despite you being like 30 years younger than him, I support whatever makes him happy." And she began to push you out towards the dining room where Jack had already cleaned up and was looking in the freezer.

"Do you guys want tub ice cream or Popsicles?"

"Tu-" You were about to answer.

"Popsicles!" Hana shouted and winked at you, hopping up into the air as if she wasn't a grown adult

"Okay, pop-" Jack saw you and was at a loss for words for a few seconds, before he realized he was staring. "-sicles it is then." He pulled out some of them and handed one to each of you and kept one for himself, however Hana quickly snatched the one in his hand and ran to the living room. He chuckled and grabbed another out of the box, putting it away as you walked over to Hana.

"I wanted vanilla ice cream." You said, pouting. "Now I'm stuck with a cherry Popsicle."

"Oh please, you'll have plenty of white sticky things to eat later." You punched her in the shoulder. "Just make believe that you're sucking my dad off with that Popsicle. He'll look over and I'm pretty sure he won't be able to look away."

You rolled your eyes but decided to listen to her anyway. You opened the wrapper and licked the tip of the cold treat, taking about half into your mouth and sucking on it. Soon the cherry flavor was out of your mind. You just imagined Jack moaning and tugging your hair lightly as you brought him close to cumming, and before you knew what was up or down, you were slurping on the Popsicle and moaning. Suddenly becoming self aware, you opened your eyes, not remembering when you even closed them, and looked at Hana. She made eye motions for you to look to your left and you did, you saw Mr. Morrison, mouth slightly open and a blush on his cheeks, he was holding onto the countertop and you took the Popsicle in further. You sucked and pulled it out with a nice pop, licking your lips and catching him bite his. 

"You okay there, Jack?"

"Yeah..." He cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm doing fine." He walked out of the kitchen and down a hallway. You couldn't help but think that you may in fact have a chance with him.

After about an hour you asked Hana where the bathroom was and she told you it was down the hall, last door on the right. You were about to push the door open when you could have sworn you heard a groan. You looked behind you and at the door that was closed and swallowed. Was it Jack?

You crept closer to the door, pressing your ear to it to listen. You were certain that the sound you heard was a moan now and there was heavy breathing and before you knew what you were doing, you opened the door.

There Mr. Morrison was, head tossed back against his pillows, his dick in his hands, his eyes shut and you didn't know what to do so you shut the door, much louder than you intended. You were going run back to Hana, but the door opened behind you and a hot hand grabbed your wrist. In a flash you were pinned against the wall, Jack looming over you.

He had you trapped, his dick wasn't out but his pants weren't even buttoned and you could feel how hard he still was. Hell, you even thought that being caught by you excited him because he ground against you a little. Every bit of air left your body, you were at a loss for words, and his intense gaze didn't help. He licked his lips before he whispered close to your ear. 

"I don't know what game you're playing at." You didn't know what to do, so you half-heartedly put your hands against his chest to "push" him away. "But I think you knew exactly what you were doing, sucking on the popsicle like it was the best damn cock you've ever tasted. But I'd bet money that you've never had a real dick in your mouth." With that he ground against you again, and you couldn't help but moan.

"How-" You swallowed thickly, unable to speak still. "How would you know?"

"Because no girl would be sucking on a popsicle if she had the real thing." He grabbed one of your hands and guided it down to his dick, squeezing your hand around it through his pants. You blushed an even darker shade of red and tried to cover your face. But just as you were going to try to say something, Hana yelled your name.

"Are you taking a massive dump or something? These bones aren't going to learn themselves. Besides, who wouldn't wanna learn about boning?" Jack rolled his eyes, sighing. Before he let you go, he pulled you in close and bit your shoulder lightly. He enjoyed your surprised gasp so he bit you harder. The sound you made was a mix of a moan and a yelp, and he knew it hurt a bit for you so he licked the bite mark and gave it small kisses before covering your shoulder back up. You bit the inside of your cheek, accusing him of making a cheap move.

"What was that for? Are you 'marking' me?" You air quoted as you said the word.

"No, it's a promise." He leaned in to whisper, "I'll be taking you and giving you something to really fantasize about before that bite mark goes away." You shivered and nodded, walking back to Hana, your heart still beating faster than when you ran and your face more red than a rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. I might add a chapter later with some sweet sexy times. Maybe. Haha~


End file.
